


Stay

by Michellanous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michellanous/pseuds/Michellanous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JeanMarco AU full of realizations, realizations, realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now. I love JeanMarco. Hope you like it!

Stay

Marco sat up in bed and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It read 2:07 a.m. He leaned his head back and tried to remember why in the world he had woken up.  
The sudden pounding on his door answered his question. He got out of bed and headed down the hallway, nearly tripping over his own feet. He wasn't completely awake yet.  
Marco looked through the peephole and immediately opened the door.

“Jean what are you doing here?”

“Can’t a guy come see his bestest friend in the whole wide world?” Jean looked disheveled and Marco noticed there was something weird about the way he spoke.

“At two in the morning?” 

“You got a problem with that?” He scowled then instantly burst out laughing. “Hey did you know your freckles glow in the dark?”

Marco blinked. “You’re drunk.”

Jean laughed again. “What? Of course not! Why would you even suggest that?”

Marco leaned in slightly to take a whiff of Jean’s breath only to lurch backwards in disgust. “Jean you stink of beer.”

He tilted his head sideways. “I do?”

“Yes, you do. Now get in here.” He grabbed Jean by the sleeve and pulled him into his house. There was no way Marco was letting his friend out of his sight while he was in this condition.

He led Jean into the living room and pushed him onto the sofa. “Jeez Marco do you want me that bad? I mean, I know I’m irresistible but seriously, keep it in your pants.”  
Marco knew he was joking but that didn't do anything to lessen his blush. “Shut up.” He turned in the direction of the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To get you some water.”

“Wait don’t go.” Jean reached for his arm and held it tightly.

Marco gave him a questioning look. “Jean?”

“Don’t leave me alone.”

“Jean I’m just going to get you some water. It’ll only take me a few seconds.”

“Please.” There was something in the tone of his voice that nearly broke Marco’s heart. He sounded so sad.

Marco sighed. “Fine.” He sat down and rubbed his tired eyes. “Why were you drinking anyways? I thought you’d quit.”

Jean turned around sharply to face him. “That’s none of your goddamn business.”

Marco was speechless.

Jean looked down sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.”

Marco looked away. “S’alright.” He said quietly. It’s not like he wasn't familiar with a drunk Jean. They sat together silently in the dark before Jean spoke up again.

“Mikasa left me.”

Marco’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

Jean and Mikasa had been together for about two years and Jean had been relentlessly chasing after her since high school. “I’m in love,” Jean had said when she walked into class their sophomore year.

“She said that she had found someone else.”

“Did she say who?”

Jean shook his head. He had a look in his eyes that Marco had only ever seen once years ago when Jean’s mom had passed away. Jean was heartbroken. 

“Jean,” Marco spoke softly, “I’m so sorry.”

Jean clenched his fists. “Why?” He was trembling now. “Why did she leave me?” He voice rose. “Am I not good enough for her? What does that guy have that I don’t?” Tears were starting to form in his eyes. “Why, dammit why?” He covered his face with his hands.

As Marco rubbed Jean’s back, he felt him shake. “It’s okay Jean. Let it out.”

Jean’s sobs were muffled but he could still be heard. Marco wished he couldn't. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

“Why does everyone leave me?”

Marco felt a pang in his chest. Did Jean really think that? 

He spoke quietly, not sure if he wanted to be heard. “You’re wrong, Jean. I haven’t left.” 

Jean looked up at best friend just as a car passed by and its headlights illuminated his face. There were bags under his eyes and he had bad case of bedhead but nevertheless here he was comforting Jean. And then Jean came to a realization. Of course you haven’t.

He sat up and put his arms around Marco, pulling him closer to himself. He hid his face in the crook of Marco’s neck and held him tight.

Marco sat there wrapped in Jean’s arms, unsure of what to do. The most logical thing to do, he decided, was to hug him back. So he did. It was then that Marco noticed how fast his heart was beating. Why it was so out of control? And then he felt it. A second heartbeat that matched his own. Marco smiled at his own realization. So that’s why.

“Marco, will you stay with me?” Forever?

“Yes Jean, I’ll stay with you.” Forever.


End file.
